Días de Lluvia
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Cuando la conexión se rompe todo pierde sentido. [Thorki]


_Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a **Marvel** o al menos yo los conocí de ahí, ignoro qué paso después :'v y nota que pondré en todos(? mis fics de este fandom: Yo no me visto los cómics solo las pelis y recuerdos vagos de las caricaturas. (La mayoría de cosas que escriba las basare en ello o en AU's o en fantasías mías xDDD)_

 _La imagen le pertenece a **Monomorai** , Pixiv id=15942879._

 _Hagamos de cuenta que los hechos suscitados después de Thor y Avenger 1 no pasaron y haciendo caso a lo de otros fics, donde los Chitauris y los Otros son más fuertes... Yo seguiré creyendo que Loki es demasiado poderoso como para morir tan fácil, eso y que lo tengo en un pedestal Lol x'D_

* * *

Una vez más el cielo parecía triste, oscuro por la noche, con una ligera lluvia que conforme avanzaba el tiempo se hacía intensa.

Los vengadores sabían la razón del cambio climático tan extraño en ciertos días y la causa no era más que la depresión del Dios del Trueno haciendo cambiar drásticamente del radiante sol al frió de la lluvia, más nada podían hacer porque cuando estaba así salía a buscar lo que le oprimía el corazón.

Abrieron la ventana dejando que el viento entrara sabiendo que cuando regresara se sentiría mejor y que gustaba entrar por ahí más que por la puerta.

Camino sin rumbo alguno como siempre sin preocuparse que lo vieran porque cuando la lluvia aumentaba él era la única alma en pena caminando por la calle.

Había escapado de su encierro en Asgard y él sabía que el lugar en donde lo podría encontrar era ahí, en la tierra.

Y así fue, recordó la primera vez que el cielo lloro y se escondió en la penumbra, él fue a verlo, escondiéndose tras la cortina de lluvia dejándole ver solo su sombra y antes de ser tocada o llamada por su nombre desaparecía. El resto de las veces era lo mismo haciendo que la lluvia se apaciguara y regresara con un mejor animo a la Torre.

No muy lejos distinguió la sombra de siempre y como las otras veces intento alcanzarla.

–¡No, Thor! ¡No vengas!

Rompiendo el rito, por primera vez la sombra hablo porque no solo era su sombra la que vio el rubio, habían varias a su alrededor a punto de atacarle.

Y él como Dios del Trueno, protector de Midgard, próximo rey de Asgard lo protegió.

Negó con la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas que caían por su rostro se camuflajearan con la lluvia, lo protegió como buen hermano que era.

–¡Eres un tonto! –grito con furia. –Idiota... –fue disminuyendo su tono de voz. –¿Por qué...? –pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y sus brazos lo atraían a su pecho mediante un abrazo. –No mueras Thor... –imploro.

Las alarmas en la torre se activaron, todos corrieron a la estancia donde habían abierto la ventana preparados para atacar, sin embargo no esperaban encontrar a Thor tirado en el suelo con sangre escurriendo de su armadura y al lado de este, arrodillado, a Loki usando su magia con las manos sobre el pecho del rubio, cabizbajo, sin mirarlos.

–Sálvenlo... –rogó aunque su tono de voz para ellos sonó más como una orden. –¡Ayúdenlo! –grito, sacando a los presentes del ensimismamiento viendo que la magia no cerraba todas las heridas.

Bruce reaccionó primero y corrió al cuarto de enfermería para preparar los materiales, Tony y el Capitán socorrieron a Thor cargándolo para llevarlo en su dirección siendo detenidos inconscientemente por la mano de Loki que se aferraba a la capa. Tony hizo una señal con los ojos para los otros dos quienes asintieron y tomaron, cada uno, los brazos del hechicero, separándolo de su hermano.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –hablo Clint con desgane y sin mucho ánimo de esperar una respuesta que, conociéndolo, no daría. Además seguían anonadados por la magnitud de las heridas del dios.

–Ese estúpido se atravesó... –habló con algo de preocupación mezclado con enojo, miedo y resignación sin despegar la mirada de la dirección por donde se lo habían llevado, acción que imitaban sus acompañantes.

Al final rió dejándolos sorprendidos por su efímera respuesta, confundidos por no entender a qué se refería pero lo suficiente para hacerlos reaccionar que se trataba de él y no un amigo más.

–Iré por el repuesto. –hablo Clint de nuevo obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de la agente.

–Sálvenlo, a cambio no volveré por aquí, no les traeré más problemas. –demando el azabache haciendo que el otro se detuviera y lo encarara.

–¿Qué? ¿Crees que te dejaremos ir después de todo lo que has hecho?

Sonrió, empezando a desvanecerse.

–¡Maldición! –hecho a correr al laboratorio de Stark. La agente Romanoff termino por soltarlo avisando a los otros, suspirando porque se les volvía a escapar sabiendo que para cuando Barton regresara con el artefacto que creo Iron Man para restringir sus poderes, este ya se habría ido.

–¿Porque lo trajiste? –evito usar la palabra salvar, sabiendo que en su estado negaría las cosas aunque se le hacía extraño que este aún se mantuviera arrodillado mientras se desaparecía. –Podrías haberlo dejado morir.

–No necesitabas hacerlo. Se cuidarme solo. –susurro, pero no para responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

Ella arqueo las cejas, lo que decía seguía siendo confuso con respuesta a medias pero sonaba a culpa.

-¿Qué harás? –cruzo sus brazos, esperando que aún se encontrara de ánimos para contestar.

–Díganle que ustedes lo encontraron tirado en el suelo y lo salvaron. Que yo estoy muerto. –dicho eso desapareció de su vista.

Se mordió el labio, aquello no le iba a gustar a Thor, pero pudo entender algo: Thor no había salido lastimado por su culpa, a causa de Loki como –probablemente– el resto pensara, sino porque era Loki quien iba a ser lastimado que termino así y este, sea lo que fuese, iría a vengarse.

Pasaron días antes de que Thor mejorara y durante ese tiempo se mantuvieron más atentos sobre cualquier travesura que aquel otro dios pudiera causar en su ausencia, pero nada pasó. Cumplió su palabra y aquello tranquilidad se hacía extraña pero ellos también cumplirían su parte.

Cuando al fin despertó todos se encontraban a su lado.

–¿Y Loki? ¿Dónde está Loki? –trato de levantarse siendo detenido por Steve y Barton. Natasha miro a estos y después se dirigió a Tony, cuando estaba a punto de hablar este respondió por ella

–Loki murió. Lo siento.

Thor rió ligeramente negando con la cabeza tomando por sorpresa a todos, pensando que lo tomaría de una peor manera.

–Ustedes no saben mentir. –sentencio con decepción y tristeza al igual que sus ojos, aquel tema no era algo que él se tomara a la ligera.

–¡Largo! –grito furioso, alejando a todos, no quería odiarlos por mentirle porque nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera con él y porque sabía que fue él quien planeo aquello respuesta para evitar que lo buscara.

El cielo se volvió gris, derramando lágrimas, oscureciéndose a cada momento. Presenciando lo inevitable, algo no estaba bien.

–Tony... –hablo Steve, señalando uno de los tantos "trofeos" que guardaba Stark. Todos miraron en su dirección, en particular al de la batalla contra Loki: su casco, en el cual se formaba una grieta en el cuerno sobreviviente.

–Esto no es bueno... –llamo a su armadura.

–Chicos, creo que tendremos algo peor. –señalo Barton la habitación por la cual hace un momento salieron.

–Doctor creo que mejor vas llamando a Hulk. –tomo su escudo.

–No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto. -camino el doctor hacia el techo.

Ella solo cerró los ojos antes de alcanzar el resto, sus sospechas fueron casi ciertas, mas nunca pensó hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar.

Cuando el último cuerno cayo el suelo retumbo, rayos empezaron a caer y el cielo rugió de agonía.

* * *

 _._

 _._  
 _03.06.18_


End file.
